


Unnoticed

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean should have seen the warning signs.





	Unnoticed

He should have noticed the far-off look in her eyes; the broken, hollow emptiness of them.

He should have noticed the way she stopped squeezing him back when pulled her against his chest, or the way she’d turn her head so his lips would catch her cheek instead of her mouth.

He should have noticed the increasing amount of time she’d spend alone; walks that lasted an entire afternoon, naps stretching for long hours.

He should have noticed the way she’d curl in on herself when he’d slide into bed, or the way she’d turn away as he’d start to trace her curves under the sheets.

He should have noticed the empty bottles hidden under layers of paper towels in the trash can.

 _Just tired,_  she’d say.  _I’ll be fine._

Now all Dean notices is the way the flames lick her away until she’s nothing more than a memory.


End file.
